31 und 60 Wege Voldemort zu ärgern
by Ginny M. Weasley
Summary: Wie man Voldemort ärgern kann? Lest selbst....


**31 und 60 Wege Voldemort zu ärgern**

* * *

1)Frag ihn warum er nicht auch "so eine coole Narbe" hat.2) Wenn er seine Todesser trifft, sag das du ihm all sein Wissen beigebracht hast.  
3) Frag ihn ob er in letzter Zeit ein Bad genommen hat.  
4) Nenn ihn "der Mann der den Jungen am Leben ließ."  
5) Sag ihm dass dunkle Mal ist sowas von uncool.  
7) Habe keine Angst vor ihm.  
6) Sei fröhlich und lache über ihn.  
7) Sag ihm "Albus Dumbeldore ist und war der größte Zauberer der Welt."  
8) Nenn ihn Tom Riddle.  
9) Style ihn wie Harry Potter, während er schläft  
10) Frag ihn ob er jemals eine Freundin gehabt hat  
11) Sag ihn wie wunderschön er ist und das du ihn liebst.  
12) Zieh dich an wie Harry Potter  
13) Mach es wie Harry Potter bleib am Leben  
14) Sei ein Tierfänger. Hohl dir Nagini.  
15) Mache ihn nach. "Ich bin der dumme Voldemort und ich bin groß und stark..."  
16) Pack im Tagespropheten über ihn aus.  
17) Mache einen seiner Horcruxe kaputt, erzähl ihm davon das bringt ihn zum weinen.  
18) Sag ihm, du gehst zum Orden des Phönix, du könntest seinen Saftladen nicht mehr sehen  
19) Sag du hast ihm rumgekriegt  
20) Gib ihn was anderes als Schlangenmilch zu Essen und zu Trinken  
21) Gib ihm die Karte von deinem Therapeuten.  
22) Sag ihm, Hagrid sei in der Lage die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen  
23)Wenn er dein Schüler ist, behalte ihm im Auge.  
23) Frag ihn, wann er doch bitte endlich in Rente geht.  
24) Sag ihm, dass sein blasser Teint ihn dick macht.  
25) Wenn du Snape bist, verlasse ihn und heirate Harry Potter  
26) Wenn du Snape bist, kehr in die Vergangenheit zurück und hindere dein Selbst daran Dumbeldore zu töten.  
27) Gib dich als Dumbeldore aus. Unterhalte dich mit ihm. Weise ihn wie ein Kleinkind zurecht. Besiege ihn im Duell.  
28) Mache heimlich ein Foto von ihm und lasse es im Tagespropheten bringen. Die Menschen brauchen in schweren Zeiten was zu lachen.  
29) Erzähl ihm von einer angeblichen Prophezeiung.  
30) Feier mit ihm seinen Geburtstag.  
31) Kneif ihn in die Wange und sag: "Oh ist der aber süß. Na wer bist du denn mein Kleiner?"  
32) Suche ein Baby Foto von Voldemort und zeige es den Todessern und sage wie putzig du ihn findest.  
33) Sag ihm er soll mal zum Kosmetiker gehen und sich mal behandeln lassen.  
34) Tausche Nagini mit einer Stofftierschlange aus.  
35) Male Nagini pink an  
36) Frag ihn ob er schwul ist oder wieso das der bester Zauberer der Zeit kein Mädel hat.  
37) Machst du mit mir die Hausaufgaben Onkel Voldemort?   
38) Erteile ihm Befehle.  
39) Verhalte dich wie ein Kleinkind, wenn er versucht dir Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
40) Sag ihm, dass er wie ein Mädchen aussieht wenn er sich ärgert.  
41) Verrate den Todessern seine „besonderen" Vorlieben.  
41) Lauer ihn nachts nach einen harten Arbeitstag auf, versuche ihn scharf zu machen.  
42) Werfe ihn vor, dass er zu feige war Dumbeldore selbst zu erlegen.  
43) Sag ihm er soll eine Selbsthilfegruppe für frustrierte Rentner besuchen.  
44) Befreie ihn endlich von seinen Irrglauben, er sei der rechtmäßige Erbe von Salazar Slytherin.  
45) Schenke ihm ein Haarwuchsmittel, steht ihn bestimmt.  
46) Mache ihn Glauben, dass er der neue Lehrer für VgddK wird und lache über ihn wenn er mit neuem seidigem Anzug beim Schuleiter zum Einstellungstest erscheint.  
47) Verrate ihn was Snape fühlt, danach wird er sicher die ganze Zeit über der Toilette verbringen.  
48) Benutze Harrys Zauberstab wenn er Avada Kedavra ruft. Bis zur völligen Erschöpfung lässt du ihn dann aushaaren.  
49) Verkleide die dich als Lord Voldemort und zerstöre seinen schlechten Ruf, indem du nett bist und Harry Potter zu Tee und Kekse einlädst.  
50) Lade ihn ins Sonnenstudio ein.  
51) Kucke mit ihn Sex and the City.  
52) Zeige ihn ein Bild von Angela oder Dolores Umbridge.  
53) Erzähle ihm dass er die Vogelgrippe ist.  
54) Mache ihm klar dass er Darth Vater ist und Harry Luke Skywalker. („Ich bin dein Vater….")  
56) Wenn er das nächste mal unter der Dusche singt mache ein Tabe und schicke es Dieter Bohlen oder an Dieter Bohlen.  
57) Erzähle dem Tagespropheten was für ein schlechter Liebhaber er doch ist.  
58) Wenn er noch klein ist und du Albus bist, schicke ihn ins Irrenhaus.  
59) Sage ihm, dass er zu alt ist um unsterblich zu werden.  
60) Mache Fotos von ihm wenn er vorm Spiegel seine nicht vorhandenen Muskeln spielen lässt, so was kommt immer gut an. Besonders bei Bella…..?

* * *

Informationen

32- 40 stammen größtenteils vom Inhalt her von Anu  
so und irgendwann ist mir nicht mehr eingefallen.  
Hinweis siehe hier: Einiger der Ideen, kusieren im Internet.

* * *

Na noch Vorschläge? Also wenn mir noch was einfällt... 


End file.
